The present invention relates to an automatic document feeder (ADF) apparatus used in an office machine, such as a fax machine, a scanner, a printer, a copy machine, or a multi-function peripheral (MFP).
It has been generally known a document feeder is used in an office machine, such as a fax machine, a scanner, a printer, a copy machine, or a multi-function peripheral (MFP), to convey the document into the office machine.
In the conventional machine, the document feeder uses the paper-stopping plate to align the lead edge of the document to make sure accurate orientation of the document. Afterwards, the pick-up roller feeds in the document one by one to avoid conveying two or more documents at the same time.
Conventionally, an electromagnetic valve controls the relative operational relationship between the pick-up roller and the paper-stopping plate. However, the drawback of the conventional approach is high cost and the complex mechanism. Therefore, it is desired to provide a document feeding apparatus of simple mechanism and low cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a document feeding apparatus used in the fax machine, the scanner, the copy machine, the printer or the multi-function peripheral.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a document feeding apparatus with simple mechanism.
The present invention includes a cam set fixed to a drive shaft and being driven selectively by the drive shaft. The cam set operates in a first state and a second state. The drive shaft selectively rotates in a first direction and a second direction. The cam set includes a first cam, a second cam, and a first one-way clutch.
The present invention further includes a one-way drive gear set, including a gear and a second one-way clutch, a paper-stopping plate, a paper-stopping arm, a pick-up roller, a pick-up arm, a pick-up shaft, a strip roller, a strip shaft and a gear train. The paper-stopping plate connected pivotally to a paper-stopping arm. The pick-up roller is fixed to and rotatable with the pick-up shaft. The strip roller is fixed to and rotatable with the strip shaft. The gear train transferring the power from the one-way drive gear set to the pick-up roller and the strip roller.
Other features, benefits and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures